Noche de fricción
by Ch0w
Summary: Dramione Oneshot


**Me acurruqué en un rincón, como un cobarde, y cerré los ojos tan fuerte como pude hasta que empecé a ver pequeñas lucecitas parpadeando intermitentemente. Pronto el alboroto, los gritos y los quejidos se esfumaron, se enmudecieron; o quizá eso me pareció a mí. En ese momento solo se me vino una cosa a la cabeza… ¿Moriría por ella…? No estaba seguro.**

Todo comenzó una fría tarde de octubre. El viento azotaba las ramas de los árboles del bosque prohibido y yo, desde mi ventana, veía, sin perder detalle, el movimiento de vaivén de las hojas.

Me vi reflejado en el cristal y me pasé la mano por el pelo en un intento de colocar mi cabello revuelto.

La estampa que veía por la ventana me aburría demasiado. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Hogwarts podría llegar a ser tan monótono?

Me despedí de Pansy, Blaise y Nate que estaban en la sala común y salí a los pasillos del castillo. No había mucha gente fuera de sus salas comunes a pesar de que acabábamos de empezar el curso hacia apenas un mes y todavía no había exámenes a la vista, pero los primeros meses parece que la gente se lo toma mas en serio, luego cogen demasiada confianza…

No solía hacer los deberes, asique no pasaría nada por no hacerlos un día mas. Prefería salir a los terrenos del colegio y pensar en mis cosas, vagar sin rumbo por ideas y pensamientos.

Me senté en mi árbol, aquel viejo amigo de historias y vivencias que me hacía de respaldo cada vez que lo necesitaba. De cara al lago, como siempre, me hallé inmerso en las negras aguas esperando ver alguna de esas estrellas fugaces que de vez en cuando cruzaban la superficie haciendo resplandecer todo su recorrido e iluminando la orilla. Eran una de esas pocas cosas que me hacían sentir vivo, como si mi vida tuviese un destino. Me quedé paralizado en medio de ninguna parte de mi cabeza con la mirada fija en el horizonte, allí donde el cielo se unía con la tierra, allí donde todo era posible.

Empezó a llover y el frío y el agua me calaron hasta los huesos. Era una sensación tan placentera… Amaba el frío, siempre lo he amado, hasta que sentí por primera vez un calor corporal tan intenso que me hizo sentir helado, que me hizo sentir atado y a la vez libre…

El suelo estaba encharcado y la pradera de hierba parecía un pantano, pero no me moví. Fue entonces cuando llegó aquella persona que salvaría mi vida, aquella persona que me abriría los ojos, aquella persona…

Llevaba el pelo empapado y le chorreaba hasta la cintura, las ropas le colgaban del peso del agua, pero nada le hacía parar de correr con las manos en la cara. Un mar de barro en sus zapatos le hacía resbalar con frecuencia, pero aun así seguía adelante, era fuerte a pesar de que su mirada inundada dijese lo contrario.

Al escuchar sus sollozos y un golpe sordo, me desperté de mi ensoñación y vi que era una chica. Había resbalado por última vez, pues se hallaba en el suelo cubierta de barro hasta las cejas, boca abajo y sin moverse. Parecía que se había dado por vencido.

- ¿Ya está? ¿Te vas a quedar ahí tirada?- pregunté.

- Si- contestó sin más. Tenía la voz tomada por el llanto.

- Vamos, no creo que hallas llegado hasta aquí para dejarte caer y rendirte.

- ¿Qué mas te da?

- En realidad me da lo mismo, no me importa lo más mínimo- dije ayudándola a levantarse.

- ¿Entonces por qué me ayudas?

- Porque en algún momento de mi vida me he sentido tan vulnerable como te sientes tú ahora…

- Yo pensaba que los Malfoy no eran vulnerables a nada, que para ellos solo existía el orgullo, el honor y la valía- dijo la muchacha que le había reconocido desde un principio.

- ¡Granger!- dije soltándola al instante.

- Gracias…

- Olvídalo.

- No lo haré…- contestó Hermione y sin saber por qué me besó.

Fue un beso fugaz, de apenas un segundo, pero consiguió derretir el hielo que había consumido mi corazón durante toda mi vida.

No dejé de mirarla. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué era lo que acababa de pasar?

Sin pensarlo nos volvimos a besar, una y otra y otra vez… Tantos años de peleas habían dado sus frutos, la tenía para mí solo y aun así la seguía deseando, la verdad es que estaba preciosa empapada y la ropa se le ceñía al cuerpo atrayéndome sin piedad, olía tan bien… ¿Por qué nunca antes me había fijado en todo aquello?

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, estábamos ambos en el suelo acariciándonos cada trocito de piel desnuda y embarrada y dándonos como podíamos el calor que la lluvia nos estaba arrebatando. No quería volver a sentir ese frío que me entumecía de pies a cabeza, quería que ella fuese quien me calentase ya para siempre…

**Ojalá la realidad fuese como esa noche. Una noche de fricción eterna en la que amé por primera vez en mi vida y en la que fui amado de verdad, pero la pregunta seguía siendo la misma: ¿Moriría por ella? ¿La quiero tanto como para dar mi vida por salvar la suya?**

**El suelo retumbó y volví a abrir los ojos. La batalla continuaba y yo tenía las piernas entumecidas de estar encogido, aun así me levanté, aunque aun no conocía la respuesta que buscaba, pero ella me la mostraría de nuevo. Un mortífago me apuntaba con la varita en alto, pero no pude ver quien era, aun tenía la vista borrosa.**

**- ¡DRACO!- ella se cruzó y se puso en la trayectoria del rayo verde que iba dirigido a mí, se interpuso entre mí y la maldición mortal.**

**El rayo impactó en su pecho y antes de que cayese al suelo la cogí entre mis brazos. Su cuerpo inerte se enfriaba rápidamente.**

**Ahora sabía que moriría por ella, pero era tarde…**

**Dos lágrimas resbalaron por mi cara y se derramaron en vano.**

**- Nunca pensé que terminarías así entre mis brazos…**


End file.
